


The Walking Dead drabbles

by Gleek_Hea



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek_Hea/pseuds/Gleek_Hea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that I think of or prompts that I will write on The Walking Dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darus- Nervous habits

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters in any way.

"You alright there, sweetheart?" Jesus asked Daryl, as he came out of his house. Daryl sighed and began to chew on his thumb.

"Why do you do that?" Jesus asked. Daryl looked at him.

"Do what?" He asked, still chewing on his thumb.

"That! The chewing on your thumb thing. Is it a nervous habit or something?" Jesus asked, genuinely interested. Daryl shrugged.

"I've always done it. No one's told me tah stop. So why should I?" Daryl said.

"Well, stop. I don't want you doing that to yourself." Jesus said, taking Daryl's hand in his. Daryl took his other hand and started chewing on the other thumb. Jesus sighed and took Daryl's other hand in his hand, then kissed Daryl on the lips.

"If that's what I have to do to stop you, I'll do it. I don't mind, sweetheart." Jesus said, and winked at Daryl. Daryl rolled his eyes and walked away, beginning to chew on his thumb again.


	2. Here comes Lucille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan choose his victim for Lucille. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! You have been warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.

"Eeny... Meeny... Miny... Moe..." Lucille landed on Daryl.

"NO!" Rick shouted as Daryl was brought up to kneel in front of Negan.

"You're the one who blew up my men. This will be fun." Negan said as he raised Lucille. 

"I love you guys..." Daryl whispered out as Lucille came down on him. Tears were streaming down everyone's face as Daryl was beat to death.

"Well, that was fun!" Negan exclaimed as he hit Daryl one last time. "Let this be a warning, Rick Grimes." He said this then left. Rick went up and kneeled next to Daryl's beaten body.

"I'm so sorry, brother. I'm sorry."


	3. Darus drabble- Sick days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is sick. Jesus wants him to admit it.

"You're sick." Jesus said, as he and Daryl were sitting in their kitchen. They had been together for about two months.

"No 'm not." Daryl croaked out, while drinking some water. Jesus raised his eyebrows.

"Your voice says a whole different story, sweetheart." Jesus said. Daryl groaned.

"Seriously, 'm fine. Just a tiny cold." Daryl said.

"Ha! So you DO admit you're sick!" Jesus said triumphantly.

"Not that sick. God... Just a tiny cold." Daryl said.

"I know you're sick, but don't use my Father's name in vain." Jesus joked. Daryl rolled his eyes. "But seriously, a tiny cold can turn into pneumonia easily. You need rest." Jesus said. Daryl coughed then sighed.

"Sleep does sound good right now..." Daryl said. Jesus smiled.

"Then let's go to bed." Jesus said, as he took Daryl's hand. He will make sure Daryl is better in no time.


	4. Darus drabble- First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus and Daryl's first kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mention of child abuse!

WARNINGS: Mentions of child abuse!

 

Daryl hissed in pain at the bad gash on his back. Someone had taken a knife to his back. He walked back to his house and saw Jesus on the porch.

“What are ya doin’ here?” Daryl asked, walking up to his front porch.

“I wanted to see how the run went. Got any supplies?” Jesus asked, getting up from where he was sitting.

“Yeah. Got some food.” Daryl said, entering his house. Jesus gasped as he saw his back.

“What happened to your back?” Jesus asked, taking in the gash on Daryl’s back. It was dripping blood onto his vest.

“Some guy got me out there. ‘M fine.” Daryl said. Jesus shook his head. 

“Let me take care of you, Daryl. I know how to stitch people up.” Jesus said. Daryl shook his head.

“I know how to stitch myself up.” Daryl said. Jesus snorted.

“And how can you do that when the gash is on your back? Let me do it, please?” Jesus asked. Daryl sighed and nodded his head. He started taking his vest off, wincing in pain.

“So, how did this guy get the best of you? You’re Daryl Dixon- always supposed to be on alert.” Jesus said, beginning to clean Daryl’s wound.

“They just did. Was busy making sure walkers weren’t in front of me. Didn’t hear the guy behind me.” Daryl said. Jesus snorted. He began stitching Daryl up. There was an awkward moment of silence.

“Where did these scars come from? Some heroic fight?” Jesus asked. Daryl stiffened up at the question. He started pulling away from Jesus.

“Daryl! No, no... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ask that. Please, I’m sorry.” Jesus said, pulling at Daryl’s wrist to sit back down. Daryl sighed and sat back down, letting Jesus continue to stitch him up.

“It was my dad. Used to beat me and my brother.” Daryl said after a moment of silence.

“I’m sorry. You guys didn’t deserve that.” Jesus said. Daryl snorted.

“Sure we deserved it. Why else would he have done it?” Daryl asked. Jesus took Daryl’s chin in his hand after he was done stitching him up.

“Daryl Dixon, you don’t deserve anyone hurting you or being mean to you, okay? You’re perfect. And I love you for that.” Jesus said as he kissed Daryl. Daryl’s eyes widened as Jesus pulled away.

“I’m sorry! I know you probably didn’t like that-” Jesus started, but Daryl pulled him down to kiss him again. At that moment, Daryl decided that he loved Jesus also.


	5. Rickyl drabble- it's not your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl blames himself after a recent death. Rick needs to show him it's not his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: If you haven't seen the recent episode, then spoiler alert!

“Daryl...” Rick said, as he watch Daryl burying Denise.

“I gotta do it, Rick. It’s my fault.” Daryl said. Rick shook his head.

“It’s not your fault, Daryl. It’s all Dwight’s fault.” Rick said. Daryl shook his head.

“It’s my fault, Rick! He was aiming for me! I should be dead, not Denise.” Daryl said. Rick shook his head.

“I’m glad you’re not dead, babe. I hate that Denise didn’t make it out, but I’m glad you did. Do you know how much that would have torn me up?” Rick asked, pulling Daryl into a hug. 

“’M sorry, Rick.” Daryl said. Rick shook his head.

“Don’t be sorry. I’m just glad you’re alive.” Rick said as he kissed Daryl’s head. Daryl’s lips tugged up into a half smile. Rick smiled at Daryl as he kissed him on the lips. Rick knew it would take a while to get Daryl back to his old self, but he would eventually.


	6. Darus drabble- fights and flinching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from my tumblr- Daryl and Jesus get into a fight. Jesus is yelling and coming closer to Daryl and Daryl flinches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: mentions of past child abuse. Also, spoilers if you haven't seen the latest episode!

“Why did you have to go out and get Dwight on your own?! That’s just asking for trouble!” Jesus yelled at Daryl, moving around in the kitchen. Daryl rolled his eyes.

“He killed Denise! I needed tah go after him!” Daryl argued back. 

“YOU GOT SHOT! You could’ve died!” Jesus shouted at Daryl as he moved toward him. Daryl flinched. Jesus’s eyes widened.

“No... Daryl... I’m so sorry. I would never hit you.” Jesus said, as he kissed Daryl.

“It’s just a reaction. I know you’d never hit me.” Daryl said. Jesus smiled.

“You’re the most important thing to me, you know that? You never deserved to be hit.” Jesus said, as he kissed Daryl on the cheek. Daryl tried to hide his small smile.

“You’re so perfect, Daryl. I love you, and I would never hit you.” Jesus said. Daryl fully smiled this time.

“I love you too, ya big sap.” Daryl said as he kissed Jesus.


	7. Darus drabble- break down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jesus helps stitch Daryl up after being shot (this is after the Negan lineup where someone else dies). Daryl breaks down and Jesus is there to comfort him. Please let me know if you want me to redo this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Mention of a major character death! This person does not die for sure in the season finale, this is just who I think will die.

“This’ll hurt, babe.” Jesus said, as he put disinfectant on the bullet wound. Daryl winced in pain.

“It won’t be as painful as when Glenn got his head bashed in..” Daryl said, tears streaming down his face. Jesus sighed.

“Babe... That wasn’t your fault.” Jesus said. Daryl scoffed.

“Wasn’t my fault?! If I hadn’t killed all of Negan’s men, he wouldn’t have killed Glenn!” Daryl said. Jesus scoffed.

“Trust me, babe, he would have still killed one of your men, even if you hadn’t killed all his men. You know why? Because he’s cruel.” Jesus said, kissing Daryl’s head. Daryl let out a soft sob.

“It’s all my fault...” Daryl whispered. Jesus pushed Daryl’s head into his shoulder so he could cuddle with him.

“It wasn’t your fault. It will never be your fault. You know how honest I am. I’d tell you if it was your fault or not.” Jesus said. Daryl nodded his head. “I love you so much, Daryl Dixon. More then you’ll ever know.”


	8. He's Gone (Rickyl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based on Merle dying in season 3.

"Daryl! What happened out there?" Rick asked, coming into Daryl's cell.

"Nothin', Rick... It don't matter anymore." Daryl said while cleaning off his arrows. Rick furrowed his eyebrows.

"Something is up, or you would be looking at me." Rick said, sitting next to Daryl and taking his hand. Daryl sighed.

"He died, Rick... I had to kill him.." Daryl said, burying his face in Rick's shoulder. Daryl started to cry. Rick held him.

"Its ok... Who died?" Rick asked, then realized who it was. He wasn't here, and he was the only one closest to Daryl, besides Carol, that would really make him cry this hard over a death.

"Merle. The governor k-killed him. I-I had to kill him again. He turned." Daryl said. Rick sighed.

"I'm sorry... You just got your brother back..." Rick said, at a lost.

"Its fine... Don't matter anymore. He's gone. Never gonna come back." Daryl said, wiping his eyes. Rick put his hands through Daryl's hair, calming him.

"Love you, ya know that?" Rick said, kissing Daryl's cheek.

"Love ya, too." Daryl said. Rick knew they'd get through this, and Rick would get his revenge on the governor.


	9. Darus: Jesus Hurt- part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus gets hurt by the Saviors. This is part one- part 2 will be about his recovery.

Daryl was chewing on his thumbnail. Jesus had gone on a run and hadn’t been back. He was supposed to be back yesterday, and still wasn’t back. He was worried- real worried. All of a sudden, Rick came bursting into his house. 

“He’s back.” Rick said. Daryl saw in his facial expression that something wasn’t right.

“Wha’s wrong?” Daryl asked, getting worried. Was he close to dying? Did he get bit? All these questions were running around in his head.

“The Saviors got a hold of him. He’s a little roughed up. He’s getting checked out right now.” That’s all Rick had to say for him to head straight to where Dr. Carson was checking him out at. 

“Hey babe.” Jesus said when Daryl walked in. Dr. Carson smiled at Daryl then walked out, wanting to give the couple time to themselves.

“Don’t ‘hey’ me. Where ya been? ‘ve been worried sick!” Daryl said, getting his frustrations out. Jesus rolled his eyes.

“The Saviors got me. I was sleeping when I heard some commotion outside this house I was staying at. Apparently it was somewhere they stayed when they went out as well. Wrong idea on my part. They beat me up.” Jesus explained, looking at his hands. Daryl took one of his hands in his and rubbed it.

“Wha’ kinda damage did they do ta ya?” Daryl asked, concerned for his boyfriend.

“3 broken ribs, broken ankle, and a broken wrist.” Jesus said. Daryl nodded his head.

“I guess that means I gotta look after ya now. Can’t do nothing with 3 broken ribs, a broken wrist and a broken ankle.” Daryl said. Jesus rolled his eyes again. 

“I’ll be perfectly fine. Just glad I’m back.” Jesus said, smiling gently at Daryl. Daryl smiled a little back. Jesus took Daryl’s head in his non-broken wrist and kissed him. He was definitely glad he was back.


	10. Darus- Size difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus and Daryl size difference.

“Ya’re tiny.” 

“What?” 

Jesus and Daryl were sitting out on Daryl’s porch, enjoying a relaxing evening, when Daryl all of a sudden said this to Jesus.

“Ya’re tiny.. ‘Re ya hard of hearin’?” Daryl asked, looking over at Jesus. Jesus looked shocked at him.

“I’m not tiny and I’m not hard of hearing!” Jesus defended. Daryl suppressed a chuckle. “What?!” Jesus demanded, getting huffy.

“Ya’re tiny. I love it ‘bout ya, but ya just ‘re tiny!” Daryl said. Jesus rolled his eyes.

“I may be tiny, but I pack a punch when I need to!” 

“That ya do, babe.”


End file.
